


2015 Tiny Treats, Embassy Town

by eerian_sadow



Series: Embassy Town [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2014, Friendship, Gen, Microfic, jazz isn't dead after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A batch of microfics set in my Embassy Town 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 Tiny Treats, Embassy Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> written for the 2014 round of Fandom Stocking over on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Chronologically, these are set two to four months after Mikaela opens the shop but before Buster is hired on.

1\. "Mikaela." Ironhide's voice brought her out of her office faster than most other things would have. He sounded _hurt_ , but trying to hide it.

"Damn, Hide." Mikaela whistled as she took in his mangled front end. "Did you get into a fight with someone I don't know about?"

"No." The big mech's gears ground as he attemtpted to transform into his root mode. When they refused to move he groaned and sank down on his tires. "Yes. And if you tell Ratchet that Optimus and I were fighting, there will be consequences."

Her eyebrows rose as she stepped closer to him. "Optimus? How? No, you know what. I don't want to know. Ratchet won't hear a thing from me." 

"Good."

"I just want to know if I need to be expecting the boss bot in a couple hours or not."

"I believe he was going to take his chances with Wheeljack."

"He's a braver mech than me."

 

2\. Mikaela was standing closest when the silver mech's optics flickered back to life and she squeaked in alarm when she realized that Jazz was staring at her.

"Easy, Mikaela," Ratchet said, moving to her side and scanning the other mech. "I didn't expect him to come online today, but Jazz is well on his way to recovery now."

"That's great," she replied, feeling silly for her reaction. "But I thought he was dead?"

"Takes more than Megatron and a few gallons of water to keep me down," Jazz quipped softly. 

"Hmph." The medic bumped the silver mech on the shoulder gently with one fist. "Maybe, but it took our last piece of the Allspark to get you back up and running."

"Shouldn't have wasted that on me."

Mikaela reached out and mimicked Ratchet's gentle punch. "If not you, then who? Most of the other candidates are Decepticons."

"Should have saved it for Prime. Just in case."

"Oh, Jazz." The human smiled as Ratchet slapped one hand to his forehead in a gesture he had to have picked up from Sam. "You definitely have some catching up to do."

"I'm all ears, Mikaela."

 

3\. "Hey, Mik!"

Mikaela looked up from her desk--and how had she thought that owning her own business would keep her at a desk so much instead of out on the shop floor?--and smiled at the man in Air Force blues standing in her office door. "Hey, Bobby! I was wondering when you'd finally get here."

"Oh you know how it is. Had to convince the wife that moving to another country would be good for the kids." Epps grinned and stepped into the office proper. "How's it been out here without me to save everyone's butts?"

"It's been great, but you have no idea how crazy some of the Autobots are getting. It's like letting a bunch of little kids loose in the ball pit at McDonald's."

"So they like not hiding, huh?"

"They really like it." Mikaela smiled at the memory of some of the antics Sideswipe and Jolt had gotten up to earlier in the day. Ratchet would be finding cactai in the medbay for the next week. "Your kids will like it, too."

"I hope so. Right now it's all 'But daddy, there's no mall' and 'Dad, I won't have any friends!' and I'm exhausted already."

"Need a good engine to rebuild, do you?"

"Girl, you know it." Bobby flopped down into the second chair with a sigh. "Do you have one?"

She'd never expected to bond with him over car engines--not with his specialty--but she did enjoy it since they'd discovered their shared love. "I have three or four. There's a collector club in Phoenix who wants them as soon as they're finshed for some restorations."

"Sounds great. If you've got some spare coveralls, I don't have to report to the base commander for another three hours."

"Monique and the kids aren't here yet?"

"They'll be here tomorrow with the moving truck."

"Cool. Coveralls are in the back and the engines are sitting in the bay."

"You know just how to bring a man's day up, Mik." Epps' smile was brilliant as he stood back up. "Thanks."


End file.
